


clingy pup

by minhy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega Taemin, OnTae, Oneshot, SHINee - Freeform, alpha jinki, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhy/pseuds/minhy
Summary: taemin is in desperate need of his alpha





	clingy pup

**Author's Note:**

> we all know that taem is jinki’s baby

The front room is dark, hallway shadowy, as Taemin stumbles into the apartment. His legs beg him to get weight off them. The rest of him pleading for him to find his Alpha quickly.

He flings the bedroom door open, too tired to control his limbs. And, in the dim light of the Alpha’s room, he sees Jinki propped up on the bed with a book in his hands. He immediately looks up as soon as Taemin makes his clumsy entrance, brown eyes softening.

Taemin shrugs off his backpack and crosses the room, climbing up on the bed and stretching himself out on top of him. Legs intertwined with Jinki’s, stomach on Jinki’s stomach, tucking his head under Jinki’s chin, face pressing against his throat. Taemin hums contentedly as he inhales his Alphas calming, fresh and sweet scent. The familiar scent of caramel and peonies.

“Tired, huh?” Jinki says with a fond smile on his face. He sets the book down on the nightstand beside them and runs his hand up and down the omegas back.

“Mm, missed you,” Taemin mumbles, planting a little kiss on his Adam’s apple. Drinking in the warmth radiating off his skin.

“You really don’t get enough rest, sweet thing,” Jinki says gently with a hint of worry in his voice. Taemin’s been studying at the library for the past week now without much sleep or breaks and it’s really starting to show.

Taemin only hums in response and nuzzles down deeper into Jinki. Can already feel himself drifting off to sleep.

“You’re still fully dressed, Taemin-ah,” Jinki softly chuckles and pats his butt. “Let hyung undress you, hm?”

Taemin whines softly but flutters his eyes open and drags his body off the older, laying beside him. He feels his eyes slightly watering and a little pout forming on his lips. He’s just so mentally and physically exhausted, the only thing he wants right now is for Jinki to hold him and surround him with his soothing scent. Unintentionally, he lets out a little whimper, making Jinki look up and coo at him.

“Aigoo, my sweet pup,” Jinki softly murmurs as he gently pulls his shoes off and puts them down on the floor. He unbuttons and then unzips Taemin’s pants, making him lift his hips so he can pull them all the way down. Jinki’s quiet, focused almost. Taemin blinks, trying to keep his droopy eyelids open.

Sneaking his hands under Taemin’s shirt, moving them until the shirt bunches up by his collarbones, he leans down to press a soft kiss on his nipple - making Taemin’s skin tingle - before carefully pulling the shirt up over his head. Taemin then reaches out toward where Jinki is kneeling beside him, making grabby hands at him.

“Hyung, _please_,” Taemin almost sobs. Call him over dramatic, but Jinki’s been sitting back for _far_ too long and he wants that soft, warm Alpha on him _right now. _

“No pajamas?” Jinki asks. Taemin shakes his head, lips pressed together, arms still reaching out. “Wanna feel your skin.” Jinki softly chuckles at that and pulls his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Not wanting to wait anymore, Taemin takes his hand and pulls him down.

They lie on their sides, chests almost pressed against each other, Jinki tangling their legs together. His arm is draped over him and Taemin makes a little noise of content, pressing his face against Jinki’s throat once again, clinging to him like his life depends on it.

“Night, Taem,” Jinki whispers so softly, pressing his lips to the top of his head. Taemin barely hears him, words drifting through the air as a wave of sleep hits him.

Feeling so safe and relaxed in his Alpha’s arms, all the exhaustion lifted off his body.


End file.
